poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZackLEGOHarryPotter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 02:39, September 16, 2012 I wasen't thinking of doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Epic Mickey. Will you leave my page alone please? I'll dicide what films to put on. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY THOMAS AND TWILIGHT WIKIA PAGE ALONE. DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Hey would mind uploading the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters?. ( 22:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC)) you have to wait until later on in the year. FOR GOODNESS SAKE. i KEEP TELLING EVERYONE I WILL DO THE REST OF THE POSTERS LATER ON IN THE YEAR. NOW NO MORE ASKING ABOUT POSTERS. Messages from Freddieholc For the last time I will do them later on in the year as in at the end of the year. I allready told the others I'm getting tired of talking about my films and Vimeo. so I want give it a break. I don't want to talk about my films and Vimeo anymore now. I'm sorry But I'm putting an end to all this. Messages from Pokemonlover1 I have decided to add Babs Seed, Dawn, Piplup and Stephen (fom King of the Railway) in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures team. So it'll be more fun and the number of the characters in the team is even (40 is even). No pressure. Messages from Iamnater1225 Why not the first episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles will be about Heckle and Jeckle, and May help Pinkie Pie Baby sit Pound and Pumpkin Cake while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are delivering some food, So Pinkie thought they could give the twins a ride around the Island of Sodor with Percy, What do you think of my idea Zack? Zack my new friend, You can always count on me. Yes, We shall. Okay. Not a bad idea. I thought of the fisrt season 2 episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them, What do you think? Which season 2 episode idea was it about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home? How about Two Blank Flanks and Scottish Twins, Good name huh? Perfact episode name, A story about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, Because their too young for big pony stuff, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how much Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them. I'll do what I can. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over, A story about Apple Bloom and Babs Seed spen their week with their Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan, Though as long as they'll behave and having a great time. Happy Anniversary, Everyone and Everypony is celebrating the Wedding Anniversary of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in Canterlot and Melody thought She should do something special for them, So she decided to ask Heckle and Jeckle and Max to help her find the right gift. Yes. A Special Field Trip, Cheerilee decide to take her students to a Field Trip to The Island of Sodor to keep the Colts and Fillies happy, So Sir Topham Hatt suggested her to have Toby and his coach Henrietta to make this a special Field Trip for her students. Revenge of the Duke, Princess Celestia assigned Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Ash, and their friends to accompany Princess Luna and the Gargoyles to stop the Grand Duke of Owls from creating eternal darkness on every world. What would I do with out you Zack. Ponynapped, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were captured by Cat R. Waul who plots is to destroy the Elements of Harmony, So it's up to Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, and Toad to help Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their Team rescue them. A Cure Quest, Melody is suffering a Redeyed disease, So Zecora send Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Ash, Skarloey, and their friends to go with Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, Goanna, Puffin, Jean Bob, Speed, and Iago to find a flashing Gold and Red Rose on High Mountains of Equestria for her healing position to cure Melody. You didn't add my Plot or a Trivia on A Special Field Trip yet. I add pictures of Tracey, Piplup, Max, and Dawn for you Zack. We still need pages for Dawn, Max, Tracey Sketchit, and Piplup. Job well cone, Zack. I mean Job well Done. Not Bad. Peter Sam was put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks while Victor was away. While on their first camping trip, Thomas, Twilight and their Adventures Team tells the stories. The Elephant of the Year, It was Dumbo's Birthday and all his friends came to celebrate it, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Sir Topham Hatt are making sure everything is ready. The Golden Sunlight Ceremony, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and all their friends were invited by Repunzal to come to the Corona Kingdom for the Ceremony of the Golden Sunlight, But things went wrong when Jafar, Sa'Luk, Prince Froglip, and Rothbart came to take over the Kingdom, So it's up to our heroes to stop them. We need a plot for Thomas and Twilight Save the Day. Here's the picture of the Spiteful Brakevan. Deal. The Eye of Share Khan, Spike was scared of Share Khan when he encountered him but rescued Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb, So Spike decided to ask Fluttershy, Jean Bob, Puffin, and Speed for their help to teach him to concur his fear of Share Khan. A Valentine Ball, Princess Celestia and Sir Topham Hatt, announced a Ball in Canterlot for Valentine's Day, So each one has to pick their Valentine for a very special and romantic auction. I got the picture of Sir Topham Hatt a.k.a. the Fat Controller. Well done. We need a Plot and Trivia of Shining Armor Helps Out. Very Good. Now for Rarity's Fashion Disaster. Nice work Zack, Now for the pages of Pips The Beatle Boys,(Stump, Root, Twig, and Bark) and Goanna. Keep it up my friend. Now we need a page for Mr. Smee and The Revenge of Professor Z. Now for Princess Luna's Eclipse. I add pictures of Prince Eric, Flounder as a Guppy and as Adult, Tip, Dash, and Eric's dog Max. I upload a picture of Prince Froglip. Now for Fall Weather Engines. Very Good. You did good on Ponynapped!, Now for The Hidden Engine. Now for May's true feelings on Ash. Very Good Zack. Now for Scruff and Paxton and the Boulder. Nice Page for Scruff. Now for Don't Bother Thomas!, Read It and Weep It, Thomas vs. Diesel, and At the Grand Ball. Don't forget Thomas vs. Diesel, and At the Grand Ball. Very Good. Start from Top to Bottom. Let's work on The Big Time with the Dinosaurs. We need a trivia for Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. We still need a trivia for Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. Now for Rosie's Special Christmas Surprise. Now we need a page for Rainbow Dash the Hero. Very good. Now for the trivia for A Valentine Ball. We still need a trivia for A Valentine Ball. We're almost done with season 2. Let's work with The Big Red Wobble on Wheels. Now for A Yellow Paint.